child of the sea
by Ghost edge
Summary: The daughter of the king and queen of Atlantis has been kidnapped. Aliannna 'Anna' Potter grows up amongst the Dursleys. this is fem!harry story with dumble/selectweasley bashing. rating may change along the course of the story.
1. Chapter 1 gone

**I happend to watch Justice League Throne of Atlantis and I noticed that queen Mera had the same features as Lilly Potter so here you have a fic where fem!harry is the daughter of aquaman. I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise or the Justice League (yet). this happens in the aforementioned movie verse and transitions in to young justice (with a few changes) maybe later on.**

 **Chapter 1 Gone**

 **AN**

 **This my own version of Atlantean physiology and their abilities. The skin of Atlantean is almost impenetrable to survive the underwater pressure in the deepest parts of the ocean. Their gills are below their ears. They are strong due to constantly swing through the water. Their feet and hand are webbed to allow faster swimming. They are also immune to poison (depending on the lethality and amount of poison).**

 **Some of them are also capable of magic this can be an innate ability or it can be given to people without it by creating rune on their body through which the magic can be channeled to a lesser extent. Atlantean magic is as you see queen Mera use is in the JL throne of atlantis movie.**

 **For this fanfic when an Atlantean can perform innate magic they also sometimes can get magic the same as in Harry Potter but this gift rarely shows. If it shows they have an affinity for water based magic and their Animagus form and Patronus are water based creatures. If the Atlantean can communicate with water creatures they can also communicate with magic based water creatures. They also can't cast any fire based spells.**

* * *

 **Millennia ago**

There once was a city that prospered amongst all the settlements around them, the city's name: Atlantis. The people were ruled by the royal family of the city, they were chosen to rule because the gods bestowed the bloodline of the family with a powerful magic artefact fashioned after the **Trident** of Poseidon it was enchanted so only the royal family could wield its magic.

On one fate full day there was a war between the gods which would ultimately establish the hierarchy at mount Olympus.

It was unfortunate that the city of Atlantis was situated in a battle between Hades god of the dead and Zeus god of the heaven and earth. The battle dragged the city into a storm that flooded the city. The waves thundered through the streets and took many lives.

The goddess Hera saw this and took pity on the humans that were caught in-between a battle amongst her husband and brother. And so the magic of the Trident saved the people form Atlantis and turned them irreversibly into inhabitants of the sea.

Once the war between the gods was over the city of Atlantis had sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Destined to be forgotten among legends.

The people of Atlantis that survived the devastation rebuild and thrived. The people lived through. To compensate their loss Poseidon gave them the knowledge of the magic behind water. They created their own technique and passed it down their generations.

* * *

 **Today**

We find ourselves in the royal palace where the silence is disturbed only by loud wails coming from one room in the palace. The current queen, queen Mera wife of the current king of Atlantis Arthur Curry.

The queen has beautiful flowing hair as red as rubies and eyes as green as emeralds. Next to being the queen she is also a famed sorceress among her people. She is loved among her people for all her deeds for the kingdom no one dared speak ill word of her in fear of social exclusion. Thanks to her everybody is assured of a good live in the city even the orphans who lived in the orphanages that she had ordered and helped construct herself.

The king of Atlantis had a broad build hair as blond as the sand on a beach and eyes as blue as the ocean. He is just ruler when his people would have a dispute he would handle the situation so both sides would gain from the situation. Amongst the surface he was known under another name, the media had dubbed him Aquaman. And to maintain a healthy peace he also served as a global hero.

After his half-brother Orm tried to take the throne and flood the surface world. Arthur had stopped him with the help of the Justice League. After that he joined them acting under the codename Aquaman, he hated the name when the Flash said that that's what the media called him, so the Justice League had decided that it became official.

Six months after his coronation he asked Mera the be his wife. She said yes and a week later they were declared husband and wife. Three months later saw Mera bringing the new of her pregnancy to her husband. To say he was ecstatic would be wrong because he was more than that, he was over the moon and back.

Currently the queen is laying against their back of her bed with a bundle in her arms with her husband next to her looking over her shoulder with his arms wrapped around her looking at the baby girl born just only a few hours ago.

"She is beautiful," Arthur said "just like you."

The queen smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek.

"I know. She has your eyes." She said smiling.

"Yes, but she has your gorgeous red hair." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, hush you." The queen elbowed him playfully while sill cradling her beautiful child.

"Ow," he mocked faking his hurt. At this the child began to laugh bubbly.

"Oh, you like it when your father gets hurt. Huh little one." The queen said while smirking at her husband.

"Are you two ladies now ganging up on me." He said with mock horror.

"Yes." The queen stated while smirking mischievously at her husband.

"Argh. You know what name she should have." The king said going back to their endless debate over what to name the newborn.

"What about Alia Marine?"

"Alianna Marine Curry? Sounds perfect." Arthur said nuzzling in the crook of his wife's neck.

* * *

 **Time skip three months.**

Alianna lay in her nursery in the palace. It was situated next to the room of her parent. Her father however had to attend a mandatory League meeting. And her mother was teaching at the Atlantean academy of sorcery, this left her being watched by her wet nurse and one of Mera's most trusted friend Adelain.

Alianna's had grown a little longer and she had a stubbornness streak in her, she responded only when her name was shortened to 'Anna'. Arthur found this very amusing after they discovered his wife however didn't want to give in to the stubbornness of her child (you see the similarities). After a week of trying with her full name Mera finally relented to her daughter and gave in to her new name.

Around Anna neck lay a necklace with a pendant in the shape of the A on her father's belt. It was enchanted to protect her against evil magic and would tell where she was and warn her parents when she was in danger( **AN. this worked only if necklace comes in contact with the water connected to the ocean, so it does not work in swimming pools, baths, showers you get the idea** ), it could only be removed by some one of royal blood or married into the main family line. It also could not be destroyed by any means be it magic or force.

Anna's peaceful slumber however was interrupted by a loud crack. In the room stood a man that was surrounded by an air bubble. He looked to be over a hundred years old with a white beard that went past his nether regions. He wore half rounded glasses and behind those laid silver grey eyes that seemed to shine with a twinkle. The man state of dress was like he let it be done by a clown(no offence to clowns) he wore purple robes with orange pumpkins. He looked in the crib at the awoken child and cast a sleeping charm over her. He picked her up sensing the wave of magic that came from her pendant. Ignoring it he held the child at arm's length.

Yes she would make a perfect weapon to defeat Voldemort, now he just had to mold her. But as he prepared to apparate. The door was flung open and a very very angry Adelain stood in it.

"What are you doing with the princess?" she demanded. "Put her back in to her crib and I will show mercy on you." She hissed with malice.

"Now, now dear is that any way to talk to you elders. I will be taking the little one for the greater good." The elderly man scolded in a grandfatherly voice that disarmed most people upon hearing.

"I said UNHAND HER!" she roared.

The man lifted his right arm while still holding onto Anna. In his hand he held the fabled death stick, the Elder wand. With a white connecting to her abdomen gashes blood flowed into the water while Adelain was blasted against the wall with face gasping in pain.

"Who are you." She gasped out as the man stood at the point of leaving.

"My name is Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. It's so sad it had to be this way but it's all for the greater good." If she could spit underwater she would have done it in his face.

The man now identified as Dumbledore turned on his heel and with a loud crack apparated away. Leaving Adelain lying there bleeding to her death. At that moment the queen burst through the door of the nursery with a look that was a mix of panic and horror.

"M-my queen… *cough, cough*" she heard turning she found Adelain slumped on the floor. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry my queen I failed to *cough, cough* protect her. The man he has taken her."

"Who! Who has taken my child." Mera cried as she held on to her friend.

"Albus …." She began but could not finish as her last breath escaped her.

The queen cried as she held her friends corpse in her arms. This was the scene that Arthur discovered as her rushed to the nursery. He held his crying wife in his arms trying to sooth her and himself by holding onto each other. He vowed to rescue his little princess no matter what it took but he had no idea where to begin. The months after that the royal couple mourned their child in privacy, after that they put on a fake mask of happiness so their people wouldn't worry. But those who were closest to them saw right through it.

* * *

 **London, Halloween.**

Albus to-many-names Dumbledore walked into the Halloween meeting of his Order of Phoenix he took his seat the head of the table amongst those who were actually on time, however the order was stretched thin so only a few members were attending this meeting, the ones that did attend were the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, Sirius Black and professor McGonagall. Dumbledore claimed al attention in the room with his imposing figure and his status as one of the most powerful wizards in the world holding a bundle in his arms.

The first to notice the bundle was none other than Lilly Potter nee Evans.

"Professor Dumbledore may I ask what you are holding?" She asked curiously.

"Of course my dear. I found this little girl at the doorstep of a muggle orphanage whilst I was looking for some muggle candy. I sensed her powerful magic core and brought her here." He said with a twinkle in his eyes(using an exploding amount of compulsion magic in his voice), "I brought her here because if she were to grow in the muggle orphanage she might become like HIM. With a core as powerful as hers."

Everyone in the order knew who HE was because Dumbledore had (conveniently) mentioned his past. The rest of the order looked on in shock and stared at the child.

"I also found this letter with her." Dumbledore said while handing the girl over to Lilly. As he opened the letter he read it out loud.

 _To whomever reads this._

 _We could not handle taking care of our little child. From the moment she was born unnatural things happened to our us and the people of the village we live in. So we pass the burden of taking care of her to you. Her name is Alianna 'Anna' Marine born this July on the 31_ _st_ _. Feel free to give her any (sur)name you want because we are no longer family to her._

The order remained silent for a couple of minutes. Disbelief written all over their faces.

"So are we going to place her in a magic orphanage." Arthur Weasley asked not knowing what to do. He would have adopted the young girl if it weren't for the fact that his wife had already their seventh child on the way.

"Nonsense." Lilly exclaimed. "We're going to adopt her." She said while looking at her husband for approval. Nobody except in this room except Sirius knew of the miscarriage that Lilly had previous spring, it left her unable to have any children of her own.

James looked at his wife and nodded. He always wanted children. When his wife miscarried he was devastated, but he had to console his wife who was needed his consoling. When they heard the news of Lilly being unable to have any children of her own. Lilly was so distraught because she knew James always wanted children, but he told her that he wouldn't want children with anyone in the world because he just loved her that much.

"DIBs on being the godfather." Sirius exclaimed as he rose from his seat. Many in the room chuckled at his antics and professor McGonagall tried to send a scolding glare but couldn't help but smirk at the marauders childish antics.

 **done that was ch 1 i'm writing the next chapter at this moment so stay tuned**

 **if you have any suggestions I am open to them as long as it fits in the story line**


	2. Chapter 2 the next decade

**Chapter 2 The next decade**

* * *

After the meeting on Halloween it was decided that Sirius would be the godfather of Alianna Marine Potter and McGonagall would be the godmother so the child wouldn't be ruined by his jokes and habits. The Potter went into hiding after successfully escaping from the dark lord thrice. Dumbledore had told them about the prophecy and told them that Voldemort could think that Alianna was the child of the prophecy. So they cast a fidelius charm on a cottage in Goderic's Hollow with Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper telling everyone that Sirius Black was the secret keeper.

Albus was ecstatic, his plan went according to his way of the greater good. He knew of course that it was only a matter of time before Peter would betray his friends and sell them out to Voldemort, he was as you call a coward. And he was in possession of James' invisibility cloak for 'research purposes'.

* * *

 **Halloween a year after adopting Alianna**

Peter Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters. He told the exact location of their hiding place. At the eve of Halloween Voldemort blasted through the door of the Potters. As he walked in he saw James Potter standing there without even a wand. He smiled this was just pathetic.

"Avada Kedavra." He said with traces of glee. He watched as the green light shot out of the tip of his wand hitting the eldest Potter straight in the chest, letting the lifeless body of the head of house Potter slump down the stairs.

He made his way upstairs casting another look at the lifeless face of James Potter. Continuing with a smile on his face he reached the nursery where he blasted the door of its hinges.

"Stand aside girl and I may let you live." He sneered as much as he wanted to kill the mudblood, he also wanted to show he rewards great effort and Severus had asked for the mother to be spared.

"No, please not my baby girl. Take me instead." Lilly yelled desperately. Although she was not the biological mother of the child she loved as much as one could. She had prepared a runic cluster but that needed a willing sacrifice.

The tip of the man's wand glowed green and it shot towards the mother whose lifeless body hit the ground hard activating the runic clusters, not that Voldemort took notice he was focused on the child that was 'destined' to defeat him. Sneering he muttered the killing curse. He smiled as he watched as the curse flew towards the child, but that smile turned to a face of horror as the curse bounced back on an invisible force field and hit him instead. He let out loud scream as his body disintegrated releasing two wisps of smoke, one large and one small. The larger one made its way out of the destroyed nursery, but the smaller on tried to invade the body of the little girl. However the necklace that lay around the child's neck prevented the wisp from possessing the little girl. But a piece of wood from the crib she lay in was blasted toward he and gave her a crescent cut around her left eye that would scar unless treated.

* * *

 **Following night else where**

Professor McGonagall was perched on the fence in her Animagus form of a tabby cat. Professor Dumbledore had asked her to see if the family of Lilly Potter was save after their niece defeated the Dark Lord.

She was horrified by what kind of muggles those two were and how the treated their son it made her want to cough up a hairball.

At that moment she heard a loud crack that echoed through the Private Drive. Not moments later all the light from the lanterns were sucked out of their bulbs. The man who had tasked her with watching over these muggles tonight stood there in one of his usually tasteless colorful (colourful for you British twats) robes.

"Ah professor McGonagall thank you for watching over the Dursley family for me." The headmaster and supreme Mugwump of the ICW with a twinkle in his eye. "Lemon drop?" he offered.

The deputy headmistress looked skeptically up at Dumbledore while declining the offer.

"I came upon a few parties along the way and I must say I am rather addicted to this muggle sweet. I am terribly sorry for asking you to watch Lilly's sister I know you might have wanted to party yourself." The headmaster apologized after explaining the origin of his most recent addiction.

Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle could be heard. "Dear god who could be awake at this ungodly hour." The transfiguration mistress exclaimed. As the noise grew louder she looked around to see where it was coming from. Only to be horrified that it came from the skies above.

"That would be Hagrid," Dumbledore explained as he pulled out an abnormal pocket watch "and right on time." He said much to McGonagall's astonishment.

"Tell me what does the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts have to do at this exact moment in time that would require him to be here, in the middle of a muggle neighborhood on a FLYING MOTORCYCLE no less." McGonagall whisper yelled at the headmaster.

"He will be delivering a package." He responded casually as if it was all he needed to tell.

With that the two looked on as a giant man with a large black beard arrived on a blue motorcycle, almost crashing into the cars that were parked along the street.

"Excellent work Hagrid, but where did you get that wonderful motorcycle. And on a more important matter did you get the package." Dumbledore said as he praised the giant that towered over him with at least 3 feet.

"Yeah, of course headmaster. Got the li'le las right 'ere, she fell asleep when we wer flyin over Bristol, try no' ta wake 'er." He said handing the little bundle of blankets over to the esteemed headmaster.

"Albus is this who I think it is?" McGonagall hissed at the headmaster.

"Thank you Hagrid. Would you be so kind to go back to taking care of our beloved herd of therstrals?" Dumbledore said ignoring the fuming professor McGonagall.

"Of course headmaster." Hagrid nodded eagerly. Dumbledore had saved him after he was kicked from Hogwarts and he did everything he could to return the favor. He picked up the motorcycle and started it up. As the engine revved he put on his goggles, he put his hands on the handlebars and he sped off into the night sky.

McGonagall turned to the esteemed headmaster beyond pissed. There he was with her goddaughter in his arms going to do god knows what. "And pray tell 'headmaster' why did you have Hagrid of all people bring MY goddaughter here to this neighborhood?"

"I trust Hagrid with my life." He answered to her first question. "And I asked him to bring young Alianna here so her aunt an take care of her as she is the only living family she has left."

Dumbledore pulled a letter from his robes and put it between the folds of the blanket Anna was sleeping in. The deputy headmistress was beyond furious by now.

"May I remind you Albus," she hissed with more venom than a snake "that Petunia resents her sister. She and her husband hate everything that is related to magic, a single letter is not going to change that. They are the stereotypical muggles the blood purist try to paint. And most important Anna doesn't even bare any blood relation these muggles, you were there the night the Potters and made Sirius Black the godfather and ME the godmother, we would take care of her if anything were to happen James and Lilly."

"Obliviate. And even if I could do something to remove the scar I wouldn't scars can come in quite handy. I myself have one that looks like the Subway net of London." Dumbledore said casually.

 _Dear miss Dursley._

 _I wish to inform you that on the night of Halloween your sister and her husband were killed by a dark wizard. I leave your niece in your care, make sure she grows up without happiness. For your effort you will receive 10.000 pounds per month._

 _Sincerely prof. Dumbledore_

PS _don't leave to many scars or injuries that take long to heal._

* * *

 **Time skip 2 years (age 3)**

We see a tiny little girl with red hair running away from a gang of little boys. The boy were playing one of their favorite games called 'Anna Hunting' they would chase her nonstop ( **AN due to she not receiving enough food she doesn't have the stamina that a normal Atlantean would** ). When they would catch her they would beat and kick her until they got bored. Their leader was a mini whale with a blond wig who also happened to be the cousin of little Anna.

Since she has come to live with the Dursley Anna has learned the true meaning of hell. She had to do every chore around the house. If she broke anything she would get beaten. Her uncle had on a few occasions thrown her out while it rained as punishment but he ceased those punishment when he learned that she actually enjoyed being out in the rain.

Little Anna was often very dirty because was only allowed to shower once a week, this was due to the fact that she became happy and relaxed when she was in the bathtub. This cause her also to be banned from the living room and the dining room, the Dursley would still need their cook so she was allowed in the kitchen but no further she had to eat everything from the same plate she always used in her cupboard.

Until she went to preschool a year later she would have said her name was 'freak' because that is what her relatives always told her.

* * *

 **Time skip 3 years (age 6)**

Alianna was many things but she was not dumb, she was stubborn, smart and had bubbly and kind persona to those who earned. She also had a hellish temper that came out whenever you were mean or harmed her and she was also certainly not weak. She had almost gotten a beating for that but then she lashed out at her uncle. From that she was not scared of her relatives any more. Vernon had tried to beat her with his belt but it didn't leave a scratch, he then tried with knifes and everything pointy but some even shattered on impact with her skin.

In school she was the best in the class the Dursleys had first forced her to perform worse than Dudley saying she used her freakishness to make him perform worse, her relatives received a mouthful from her for that.

She said: "That that fat lard of a son of you can't perform better than me is because he is just plain stupid, I have nothing to do with it we are not even in the same grade. That he is too stupid to answer a simple question is his fat-ass problem."

Dudley had ceased his games of Anna Hunting because it wasn't fun to hunt someone who would beat you to a bloody pulp. Vernon and Petunia allowed her to shower once a day but only for two minutes, she took it.

* * *

 **Time skip 4 year (age 10 and 11 months)**

"Freak wake UP!" today was Dudley's 11th birthday and Petunia stood screeching at the door of the cupboard for her niece to wake the hell up.

Her aunt was a horse like lady who had no friends and spied on every neighbor. She always boasted at tea parties over her prefect prize winning garden. Funny fact she hasn't touched any plant since her niece could walk and work in the garden.

Anna had grown quit bit after some shouting and intimidation she was finally allowed to have a normal portion of food. Thanks to that she had actually grown quite tall for a girl her age surpassing her cousin by a head.

Anna emerged from the cupboard with a nasty glare aimed at her aunt. Her aunt flinched and handed her a frying pan without daring to make eye contact with her niece ordering to make beacon for the birthday boy. Without a word she walked into the kitchen seeing her uncle reading the newspaper of this morning. Her uncle was overly obese he had a thick brushy mustache and he resembled a walrus in looks size and weight.

As Anna was frying the beacon for her fat lards of an uncle and cousin. As she turned the pieces of beacon her aunt came in with Dudley as she held her hands over his eyes to surprise him with all the presents in the kitchen. Anna could make out a bike (not that Dudley would ever use it), a new game station he had begged for and another dozen of things she didn't want to bother with.

As Petunia removed her hand Dudley began to count the present but lost the count after eleven, it surprised Anna that he could count further than ten. He gave up and asked his dad how many presents there were.

"35, counted them myself this morning." He stated proudly.

"35? Last year I got 37 that means I got … 2 less than last year." He shouted at Vernon.

"But some of the presents this year are bigger than the presents last year." Petunia said trying to stop his fit from happening. However Dudley had other plans as he began shouting that his parents didn't love him and that this birthday was the worst birthday ever.

"Then we'll buy 3 presents later for you when we're, okay my little Dudykins." Petunia said while hugging her son who had stopped crying instantaneously.

"That's my boy he just want his money worth just like his father." Vernon said smiling while ruffling the 'wig' that lay on his 'whale' of a son.

As Anna served the slices of beacon the phone went off. Her aunt went to answer it.

"Hello. Yes that's me. And you're calling me to-. Are you sure. No I understand. Bye." She said as she hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh.

"Ms. Figgs has broken her ankle, by tripping over one of her cats. She can't take care of her." Petunia said while nodding to her. Vernon began to list anyone that could take care of her while they went away like they did ever year on Dudley's birthday. They eventually settled on bringing her along. They opted to leave her behind in the car, but Vernon protested with it saying it was brand new.

Dudley looked up from unpacking his umpteenth present he looked at his parents than at Anna who silenced him with a glare.

She knew they were going to the zoo today and she wanted to see the aquatic exhibition they had. She was always fascinated with the sea and its inhabitants. But she was never ever allowed to go near any beach.

* * *

So she wound up being sandwiched between her cousin and his ratty friend Pierce Polkins while the took all the space on the back seat or rather Dudley took all the space on the back seat. She wasn't too happy about it but it had to do.

As they walked into the zoo Dudley and pierce went straight to the house of reptiles to see if there were any dangerous ones. Dudley and Pierce stood at the habitat that housed a Beaked Sea Snake the picture next to it said it was the most lethal sea snake. Dudley was furiously pounding on the glass trying to wake it up nothing happened, he turned to his father and demanded he wake the damn thing up, Vernon knocked a couple times to wake it up, but soon Dudley and Pierce lost interest. Anna walked past the window that housed it muttering an apology.

What she not expected was the snake responded by bowing his head while she continued on further. She was surprised by the action but thought nothing further on it. Next they went to an ice-cream stand. The man asked Dudley and Pierce what kind of ice they wanted, he also noticed Anna and asked her the same question.

"She is lactose intolerant." Aunt Petunia in before she could think about it. She scowled at her aunt who did not want to meet her glare. The man behind the stand notice this and smirked.

"Well lucky that there is no lactose in these, to many parents complained about it and no everything is lactose free." He stated with a smirk.

Petunia looked defeated and Vernon wanted to walk further like nothing happened but there had already formed a massive line curtesy of Dudley and his elaborate order. He didn't want to make a scene so he let Anna order a simple strawberry, chocolate and vanilla cone. Anna smirked at her victory.

When they had eaten their ice cream Dudley and Pierce wanted to see if there were sharks in the aquariums. However they were very disappointed at discovering that al the fish in all tanks were non-predatory fish.

Anna walked past a tank that housed a family of dolphins. She looked at the intelligent creatures as she tapped the glass. One dolphin that was close by swam towards her and butted his nose at the glass where her hand rested. Dudley and Pierce saw and pushed her away from the glass wall. As the boys leaned against the glass they suddenly sunk through it. The dolphins in the tank swam towards them and started playing with them by pretending like they were beach balls.

Once the boys were fished out the tank and Vernon had yelled they found their way back home. Dudley was not as soaking wet as his friend, this was because he was dried with a towel and Vernon had forced Anna into giving 'her' clothes to Dudley.

Once Pierce was picked up by his mother Vernon rounded on her by punching her hard in the face.

"THAT WAS THE LAST OF IT YOU FREAK. WE GIVE YOU CLOTHES, *punch* FOOD *punch* AND A ROOF AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK US *punch*! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! *punch*" he shouted at her his face becoming dark purple. He grabbed her by her hair and walked to the door.

"OUT WITH YOU!" he said as he threw her surprisingly far considering he had more fat than muscle.

She stretched he palms out to dull the impact of the landing. She picked herself up and did a little victory dance. But then it became dark needed a place to sleep.

* * *

The following morning found her waking by the rays of sunlight. She opened her eyes while trying to rub the sleep from them. She was met with a rather odd sight. There perched on a branch next to her in the tree she had been sleeping in was an owl with a letter addressed specifically addressed to her. It had a crest with a capital H. she opened the envelope and read the first letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster Dumbledore  
Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Anna looked at the owl with a questioning look after yesterday she had no problem believing in magic.

"You got any pens on you." She asked the owl.

The owl looked at her shrugged and offered his left claw where there was a little jar of ink tied and also some paper. She untied those but what the owl did next surprised her, he reached behind him and plucked on of his own feathers offering it to her.

She looked at it before she wrote her response.

 _Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

 _I don't know if I can accept the offer to go to you school. Yesterday my uncle has thrown we out on the street and I have no money to afford the necessities. I we can maybe meet up we might come to an agreement._

 _Yours sincerely,  
Alianna Marine Potter._


	3. Chapter 3 betrayal and a friend

**hi there I know it has been a while so here is**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 betrayal and friend**

 **Hogwarts**

Minerva McGonagall the deputy headmistress was looking at the letters of the next generation of first years when one of the owls swooped up in front of her. Normally this wouldn't happen but when there were complications that had to be discussed then the owls would deliver the letter directly to her.

She opened the envelope and looked at the name of the one that send her the letter.

 _Alianna Marine Potter_

She was surprised to find a letter from her goddaughter. After all Albus had assured that once the letter would arrive her relatives would explain its contents. After she had read the letter she was way beyond furious at a certain headmaster.

So she stood up leaving all the letters currently waiting un her desk and made her way outside. As she walked through the corridors she came across Peeves who was trying to prank the new DADA professor she banished him into the wall as she was in no mood dealing with the departed prankster.

Once outside she made her way past the ward and apparted to the park in Little Whinging. As she appeared in an abandoned alley she asked the quickest route to the park. Many people were staring at her considering her odd state of dress. She ignored all the stares as she was on a mission to save her cub, and you never get between a lioness and her cub.

As she walked into the park she couldn't help but admire the peaceful scenery, however that was short lived as she saw a girl with red hair sitting between the branched of a tree.

As she stood under the tree she looked up. "Young girl may I ask you name?" she asked.

"Depends whose asking." She stated cheerfully.

"My name is professor Minerva McGonagall." She responded smiling at the girls cheek.

"The same one from the letter?" she asked waiting for a confirmation. Seeing the slight nod she jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground next to the deputy headmistress nearly giving the old woman a heart attack.

McGonagall clutched her heart with her hand as she turned to the child wo jumped from 10 ft. high and landed next to her. "Young lady would you mind warning the next time you do that." She almost wheezed.

"Okay." She cheerfully exclaimed. "So are you here to talk to me about Ho-." She said only to be cut off by McGonagall. "You know it's rude to interrupt people when they are talking." She pouted.

"I'm very sorry young miss but we can't talk here in the open. You see we magical folk don't want our secret out in the open, do you understand." Seeing the girl nod she continued "Now may I invite you to over for tea at my house in Scotland."

Anna considered the invitation. "I don't see how we're going to get to Scotland without traveling the whole day, so if we leave now we would be arriving late at night. A little bit too late for tea time I thing. However I accept the offer."

McGonagall smirked at her answer and laid her hand on the shoulder of the little girl. With a loud crack they apparated to her cottage in the northern part of Scotland.

* * *

As the duo popped up into the cottage several hundred miles away. Anna felt very nauseous she would have emptied her stomach of any content had she eaten previous night, however her uncle had thrown her out before dinner.

"What. Was. That." She said while shaking her head to try and get rid of the fuzziness.

"That was apparition. It's a mode of transport we wizards and witches use to get from one place or another." She explained while walking to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

As Anna looked around the house she could see numerous books about 'transfiguration'. She also saw some pictures of a man and a woman who looked like a younger McGonagall. As she looked further she saw some pictures of a man with messy black hair with glasses and a woman with red hair a few shades lighter than her own dancing in front of what looked like a fountain, both had incredible smiles on their faces. Next was a picture of the same couple with a baby in-between them. As both held the baby up while posing for the photo. Another picture showed professor McGonagall with the same baby. She went to pick the photo with the parents and the child up, but at that moment came professor McGonagall back carrying a tray with two teacups and some biscuits.

"You knew my parents." she stated more than that she asked.

"Yes. Your parents were once my students. But they stood out amongst the others and I've grown close to them over the year. Your mother was one of the smartest students I had, while your father and his friends caused so much mischief, I'm surprised I hadn't pulled out all my hair considering how frustrating it was."

"Why didn't you." Anna asked putting the photo back and taking a seat on the couch next to McGonagall.

"The reason for that is your mother. Your father had been infatuated with her from the moment he saw her, but she really hated his guts. But as time went on your mother gave him one chance. After that he sort of matured he still acted a little childish but your mother managed to tame the beast inside him." She said while looking back at the past.

Anna looked sadly at her cup while she placed at on her lap after taking a sip. "My relatives said that my parents were alcoholics who died in a car crash. They told that's the reason I got this scar." She sobbed while she traced the crescent scar around her left eye.

McGonagall was furious. How could someone do that to their own blood-. She dropped her cup and it shattered to a million pieces on the floor staining it with the tea she had yet to drink. Memories came flashing through her mind as she remembered a certain Halloween night and one of the most difficult nights of her life.

Anna looked at the professor to see if she was okay but she seemed to be in some kind of trance. Once she snapped out of it she got off the couch and kneeled in front of her while looking her straight in the eyes resting her hand on the young girls Shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She said while shaking her head.

"What for?" Anna asked slightly confused at the one eighty that the professor toke.

"Your parents were murdered by a dark wizard that called himself v-v-v-v-Voldemort. He was after you and you parents and I do not know why. But after he murdered them he couldn't murder you and he met his end that night, many think it is because you defeated him. So after your parents murder I was sent to check on you mother's sister. But Albus Dumbledore one of the people I trusted the most had you brought there. He said that he had put up protections that would repel anyone who'd wish to harm you, he said that the protection would only work because Petunia is your last remaining blood relative. But that night he cast a spell on me that made me forget that you were never related to those muggles." She said with a broken voice because how was she going to tell this to a mere ten-year-old.

"Anna your parents adopted you. You were brought before your parents, I know because I was there that night, and they instantly fell in love with you. They made a man named Sirius Black your godfather, if anything were to happen to you parents he would take care of you. But that man landed in prison after he helped the man that killed your to them. Your parents also made me your godmother the night of your adoption, your godfather wouldn't be able to take care of you than the task would fall on me. I'm so sorry I couldn't break the spell on me sooner. I know now how you have suffered there and my only regret is that I couldn't remember it sooner." She finished with tears in her eyes while looking at the girl in front of her who had also began to cry.

They sat there in the same position for a minute when Anna shot at her godmother and hugging her as he life depended on it while sobbing: "You have nothing to be sorry about. Now I finally have somebody that cares about me."

The two hugged each other while crying their eyes out over recent discoveries. Professor McGonagall felt relieved that her precious goddaughter didn't blame her for coming up short. She offered for her to stay at her house for as long as she wants. She agreed and the two ate lunch and dinner together while talking about all sorts of stuff of the wizarding world with much explaining from McGonagall.

* * *

 **Time skip a few days later**

Anna had settled in nice in the Scottish residence of the deputy headmistress. They had converted one of the guest rooms to a room for Anna to live. They had spent their day mostly talking about common knowledge to wizards and some stuff of interest like the subjects taught at Hogwarts. After showing her Animagus form Anna had simply begged the transfiguration professor to no end to help her with her Animagus form. Anna also tried to read every book she could get her hands on. She had also taken to call McGonagall grandma Minnie.

On the tenth day of her stay they went to Diagon Alley. As deputy headmistress she was tasked with bringing a new mundane born witch up to speed in Diagon with helping get her supplies. So they had made plans to go together on a little shopping trip.

As professor McGonagall knocked on the door it was opened by a girl about a head shorter than Anna ( **I made Anna physically well-developed because that would pair rather nicely with her heritage** ) with chocolate brown eyes, bushy brown hair a shade lighter and she had also slightly larger front teeth.

"Hermione Granger? I am professor McGonagall and this is my goddaughter Anna Potter. She will be attending Hogwarts in the same year as you." She stated. Hermione called for her parents and together the group side along apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. As they went first to Gringotts to get muggle currency for exchanged for wizarding money.

McGonagall had already went with Anna to Gringotts earlier to sort out any legal business like McGonagall officially becoming her both non-magical and magical guardian. They had also discovered that Dumbledore had been stealing from her trust vault and had been trying to get into the family vault which she couldn't access until she was an official adult or emancipated. They had discovered that the stolen money went directly to two locations. One was to a muggle bank account owned by the Dursley, they had received a total amount of 1.000 galleons a month. The other went directly to a vault owned by professor Dumbledore. He had stated as Anna's magical guardian that these transactions were for the care of Anna. After McGonagall heard this she was furious. After she had calmed down they talked to the Potter account manager, they had decided on transferring all the stolen money back to the trust vault. Everything that could not be returned was charged from the perpetrators, with in Interest (got to love the goblin greed).

They first left for Madame Malkins to get some robes fitted. McGonagall left the group waiting for the robes to be fitted while she bought two sets of every potion equipment and ingredient. After the robes were fitted the quintet headed to Flourish and Bolts much to the delight of the young girls as they were both going wild on trying to get every book that they found interesting. The girl bonded over their shared love of books and learning magic. They agreed that if they came in the same house they would never buy the same books that were not required for Hogwarts so they could share and would never have to buy the same book twice. As they paid their books Anna found a particular book that she would know Hermione would love. She took the last two and paid for her books. As they exited the shop Anna turned towards Hermione.

"Hey Hermione." She said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Anna held out the a copy of 'Hogwarts A History' out the bushy haired girl.

"Consider this a 'welcome to the wizarding world' gift." She said while handing the copy to the girl.

Hermione's eyes go wide as she accepted the book. She shot at Anna and thanked the girl over a million times.

Anna patted the girls head as she returned the hug "You don't have thank me. That's where friends are for."

"Do you mean that?" Hermione asked not believing she had made her first friend ever.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to be your friend, you're nice, you share my passion for books and your actually the first girl the same age as me who would want to hang out with me."

This made Hermione cry as she clung only harder at her new made friend.

* * *

 **pfffft that was harder than I thought I guessed this would be a lot less work but I got to admit this is fun and I now have more respect than that I already had for my fellow writers.**

 **I know you all would like me to write that she got a heritage test done, but McGonagall didn't want Anna to pursue what she thought was a lost cause**

 **I am sorry for the little credit I give to the goblins but if I write to much about that it is gonna comeback in the story later and I don't want to many legal sh*t**

 **All I want to say to you is that Anna's parents discover her about a half year after she has met batman**

 ***throws a smoke bomb* *flies away***

 **next coming is first year**


	4. Chapter 4 all aboard the train

**HI guy i'm back**

 **sorry for taking so long I had a massive writers block and I couldn't decide what this chapter would contain in whole**

 **feel free to roast me in the comments**

 **Chapter 4**

It was the first of September and Anna was excited. She got the chance to learn magic and visit the school her adoptive parents went to. She had already read all first course books and remembered everything of it. With one hour until the train the train leaves Anna and Professor McGonagall went over a last minute checklist.

"Wand?"

"Got it right here." She said while gesturing to her wand that was functioning as a hair pin in her tied up knot.

"All your first year books?"

"Got them."

"School robes and pointed hat."

"Yeah… WAIT, I can't find my hat." She said while digging through her trunk.

"No time for that." McGonagall said. She swissed out her wand and summoned the pointy hat for the girl. They were on a tight schedule, Anna had to be on the train before it left the station at 11 AM and McGonagall had to be at Hogwarts at the same time to help with the preparations for the feast.

"Extra reading material?" she asked.

"Yeah got it all." She said.

"Good. Now grab on to my arm." She said while holding out her arm. Anna grabbed hold of her trunk they had gotten from Diagon Alley. With a pop they left the cottage in Scotland appearing just around the corner of Kings Cross Station to avoid the detection of muggles.

* * *

It was now an hour from now until the train would leave. They had agreed to meet up with Hermione and her parent at half past ten. They found a mope of bushy hair with her parents searching the station. Anna waved at them signaling that she had arrived. With that a brown haired missile collided with Anna.

"Hey there, ready for school." Anna said.

"Yeah, I've read and memorized all the course books-" She ranted on and on.

Anna clamped a hand over the talkative girls mouth before she could rant on any further.

"Hold it Hermione, how we can discuss that on the train shall we." The taller girl said.

"Now, now dears," a voice came from behind Hermione "I think you to need to find a good seat before everything is taken." Hermione's mother said.

"That won't be necessary Mis-." McGonagall said only to be interrupted by Hermione's

"Please call me Emma."

"Well Emma I must insist that you call me Minerva than. However as I was saying the train's wagons are enchanted to expand to house the students that can't find a seat anywhere. So there really is no hurry behind it. But I do have to apparate to Hogsmeade before the train leaves."

With that McGonagall bid the girls good bye. The girls went on the train with their luggage, many of the coupes were already occupied, and some people send Hermione nasty glares. Eventually they found an empty one. Anna lifted her luggage up with ease she turned around and found Hermione struggling with her luggage, she picked it up with one hand and lifted with ease.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"What?" she asked totally not knowing that she just lifted the trunk that was easily half her weight with just one hand.

"You just lifted my 80 pound trunk with just ONE HAND!" she exclaimed. Anna lifted her eyebrows, she didn't even notice that it was supposed to be heavy.

Just ten minutes before departure, a family of redheads came through the barrier that separated the muggle and the magic side, the mother and the two youngest children looked none too happy. They looked around like they were searching for something or someone.

"MO-OM you said that she was going to be here. But I don't see her anywhere." The youngest boy whined.

"Yes, yes Ronald. Dumbledore said she would be at the muggle side waiting for someone to guide her to the magic side."

Anna tuned out the rest of the conversation after hearing the name of Dumbledore. She hadn't even met the guy and she already hated him with a passion. He stuck his head into too many businesses that weren't his concern.

* * *

After Hermione had changed into her robes the train finally departed. They took out their books and began some 'light reading'.

Their concentration however was short lived as there was a knock on the door. There stood a brown haired boy with his trunk.

"Hello have you seen my toad Trevor, I think I lost him. Have you seen him." He asked.

"No sorry eh-" "Neville, Neville Longbottom." "Right, I'm Alianna or Anna Potter and this is Hermione Granger. Sorry we haven't seen your toad but I could try to summon it for you."

Hermione looked up at that. "Really but that is a fourth year spell."

"Yeah, I've seen McGonagall do it and I've read about it. And besides magic is all about intent." Hermione gave a look.

"Don't look at me like that Mione."

Hermione had to laugh at the taller child's antics.

"Ok, here we go. _Accio_ Neville's toad." Anna said while taking her wand out. Within a few moments a toad came soaring through the open door.

"TREVOR!" Neville yelled catching the toad in his hands. "Thank you." The boy said to Anna.

"Don't sweat it." She said waving her hand "Would you like to come and sit with us." She asked the boy further.

"R-r-really." He said with a blush. Neville had always been shy so when a two girl ask him to come sit with them in the same compartment it almost becomes too much for him.

Before they could talk any further a redheaded boy pushed the door open.

"Hello, has anyone seen Anna Potter I am supposed to be friends with her." He had a lanky build and his face was full of freckles.

"And why would I want to be friends with someone I haven't ever met until today." Anna said while glaring at him.

Misunderstanding the situation the boy took place across from her. In doing so he pushed Hermione away and she almost fell with her face on the floor if it wasn't for Neville catching her before she could fall.

"Because Dumbledore you needed a best friend and someone to guide you through the wizarding world." He said while glaring at Neville.

"And why would I need a guide in the wizarding world." Anna asked annoyed while raising her eyebrow. Displaying a perfect imitation of the greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts.

"Because Dumbledore said so." The weasel said in all his infinite wisdom. (they don't know his name but I know *wink,wink*)

At this Hermione and Anna gave each other a look.

"Okay. First I don't know your name yo-"

"Ron Weasley." He said interrupting Anna mid-sentence.

"Second your rude. Didn't your parents to not interrupt when someone is speaking. Third, who is Dumbledore to tell me who I can be friends wi-"

"He's Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizards since merlin." He said.

"You are interrupting me. Agai-" Anna said while glaring at the redheaded boy who was taking out bag of sandwiches.

"You just aren't talking fast enough." He said while munching on his sandwich.

"Again you're rude. I haven't even known you for 5 minutes and I already want to throw you from the trai-" she said only to be interrupted by someone opening the door of the compartment.

"I heard Anna Potter is in this compartment." A blonde pompous prat said looking around the compartment and pulling a face at seeing Hermione, Neville and Ron.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE PLEASE STOP INTERUPTING ME BEFORE I HEX SOMEONES BALLS OFF." At this Hermione looked mortified and Neville was trying to decide between laughing and covering his parts.

"Thank you." She turned away from the red prat and turned to the blonde prat. "Who are you, what do you want." She asked getting a little way past agitated.

Not noticing the state the witch was in he said: "Draco, Draco Malfoy pleased to meet you Ms. Potter."

"What do you want." Anna said with her arms crossed.

"I have come here to show you some people in our world are better than others." He said while looking at Hermione.

"Get out." Anna said in an even tone.

"Beg your pardon." Malfoy said.

"Your right some people are better than others. Hermione for example is kind works hard and is one of the smartest people I know. Neville here is not rude and has shown manners by knocking on the door instead of just barging in. You and the ginger boy over there have a lot in common. NOW BUGGER OFF!"

At this both boys started to resemble Dudley when he threw a temper tanrum.

"Now get out before I toss you both out without magic."

"Are you going to fight like a no good muggle then Potter." Draco sneered.

* * *

A few seconds later a perfect who was doing his round through the corridors was treated to an unusual sight. Four first year boys where one after the other thrown out of an compartment. The first two had blond and red hair they landed on top of each in such a way they kissed. This was interrupted however by the next two boys that were thrown out. Curious he went to check out the compartment the boys came from. He saw what he assumed where two first years and a third year girl with the third year girl looking awfully pissed. He knocked on the door and looked at the students in the compartment.

"Everything okay here?" he asked. The taller girl answered.

"they came in without asking and started harassing us. So I oh so kindly moved the out of our compartment." the red head said.

The perfect looked back at the boys then back at the girls and boys.

"I'll take care of it. Enjoy the rest of the ride. And if there is anything come to me or one of the other perfects."

"Will do."

And with that the perfect left to continue on his patrol.

* * *

Back with our golden trio they were discussing to what houses they would be in and about what they would expect from the classes.

"So what house do you think you will end up in." Neville asked the girls.

Hermione looked at her friend and then spoke. "Well we would probably Ravenclaw because of our eagerness to learn, but I really don't care in what house I end up."

"Me neither." Chimed Anna in while popping her new favorite sweet in her mouth (a chocolate frog).

"I just hope I get sorted I'm not really good at magic. my family thought I was a squib until my uncle dropped me from the upper floors of the house and I floated briefly before hitting the ground. My gran was so proud and she has been teaching me little spells since with my wand, the wand that used to belong to my father." Neville said while looking down.

Anna perked up at this remembering when she bought her wand.

 **Flashback**

Anna, Hermione and their guardians had just finished buying all the necessary books for upcoming semester and more 'light' reading. They now had to do the final part of their shopping and that was getting a wand for both witches.

They entered a shop with a sign with _'Ollivianders. Maker of fine wands since 382 B.C..'_

As they entered the shop they saw rows upon rows of boxes that probably housed their respective wands. They looked around for a moment when suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere right behind Anna startling her.

Faster than anyone could warn the old man he was punched straight in the gut by Anna sending him flying into the wall of boxes.

"Good reflexes." The man said not even giving the slightest sign of just being punched in the gut. Probably because it would have happened more often.

"Now allow me to introduce myself, my name is Gerrick Olliviander. How can I help these lovely ladies today." He said.

Anna and Hermione were far to creeped out to even speak. McGonagall knowing he did this all the time with everyone who walked through the door spoke for the girls.

"These two would be in need of a wand."

And so the quest of finding the right wand for the girls had begun. After trying out all kinds of wands for five minutes Hermione had found hers. Ten and three quarter inches vine wood with a dragon heartstring.

For Anna however the process almost lasted and hour until.

"Here try this one Ms. Potter eleven inches made with holly wood with a phoenix feather as core."

No sooner had she lifted her arm before it was snatched from her grip and replaced by and other one. As soon as the wand touched her skin she felt a tingle go up through her hand and spreading over her whole body.

"Fourteen and a halve inches, wood of a water oak with mermaid hair as core. Excels in water magic but very weak for fire based magic. very peculiar after all the wand chooses the witch."

 **End flashback**

"Why do you use your dads wand." Anna asked a bit curious.

"My gran said it would do him proud and that it should suffice."

"Not every wizard I compatible with every wand Neville that was one of the last things Olliviander told us when we were in his shop. As soon as we're at school you are going to ask your head of house to escort you to Diagon Ally to get a proper wand." Anna said while looking Neville in the eyes. The boy nodded at the girl 'suggestion' and they enjoyed the rest of the train ride talking about differing subjects.

* * *

When the train arrived at the Hogsmeade station they were given the message to leave their luggage behind as it would be brought separately.

As they left the train they heard a voice saying.

"First years ere. First ere."

 **PHEW finally done**

 **what do you guys think**


End file.
